User talk:Dash Shalin/Sep3-Oct16-2011
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. Dash Shalin ---- Your page Instead of making an actual page for that info you put, transfer it to a . It is not confirmed and should not be made into a page just yet. Thanks, Mousekat (talk) 03:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Picture If you want another image in place of that one, rename the current to another related name. Then upload another picture under the name Organic Locust Spray-viral.png and that new picture will then show up on the page instead of the other one. Mousekat (talk) 01:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Neighborhoods You did a decent job on the neighborhoods! Some tips: Use capital letters for the first letter of each word when making a new page. You don't need to upload the same picture multiple times. For share feeds, just put in | Image = Name-feed.png . If you don't have the right images, you can wait until someone uploads them. If you have questions, feel free to ask me or any of the admins. Keep on improving this wiki! :) -Twinkleblue (talk) 21:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) if you use the program, you need the HashCV.txt from the latest build. Try downloading it from Here. If it doesn't work ask User:Mikenzb, he knows the program better. Twinkleblue (talk) 06:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Badges Nice job for adding 25, 50, then 100 pages to categories! Also, for making 100 edits in a single day. You got 4 badges in a matter of 2 hours. Keep up the good edits. Mousekat (talk) 14:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Remove Categories 1. EDIT 2. on right side under CATEGORIES *visual mode: click on trash can *source mode: delete Category:Retail Twinkleblue (talk) 16:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Build We Dont Update the HashCv.txt anymore. Anyone here on the Wikia that wants the newest build has to go get the build number, download the xml, go to the last 20,000 lines, look for the hash keys, copy and paste the hash keys in to a text file and name it HashCV.txt. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 21:32,9/21/2011 http://assets.cityville.zynga.com/#####/gameSettings.xml Instead of ##### put in current build #. Find "hashed" and copy everything under it into txt file and name HashCV.txt like Mikenzb said above. -Twinkleblue (talk) 20:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) @ http://cityvillefb.static.zgncdn.com/60552/gameSettings.xml Replace the 60552 with the newest build. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 20:58,9/22/2011 Earnings To find the earnings, search for the "meganailsaloncointable" which shows 7.4383 you multiply that by the number of goods. So it's 7.4383 x 410 = 3049.703. So the earnings is 3050 coins. Always round up if it is not a whole number. Take note that the sell price of some reward items may not always be what's listed as the cost value. Also I would appreciate if you used the same icons on the metropolis event page and the items individual pages. If you named the images incorrectly and upload a new one, please use the correctly name one and I could just delete the misnamed image. Remember it's Pagename-icon.png Thanks, Twinkleblue (talk) 06:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Only admins can rename image files. So just try your best to upload them with the right name. It's okay if there's mistakes, it happens. And your editing has improved much, keep it up. :) -Twinkleblue (talk) 00:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rest In Style You're right, sorry about that. I guess I read somewhere else that I came up with Retire In Style! I'll rename it right now. Mousekat (talk) 04:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quests details in questSettings.xml the descriptions in en_US.xml also can you tell me if all the images show up on Neighborhoods page, thanks -Twinkleblue (talk) 05:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks, that's what i thought, wanted to make sure it's not just me. -Twinkleblue (talk) 06:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) take the link you've been using replace it with questSettings http://assets.cityville.zynga.com/#####/'questSettings'.xml Well it says Green With Envy in my game. Check yours too rather than gamesettings.xml. And the Thornwood Conservatory was already made before. And you have also made a lot of mistakes in the past so don't blame me.ARjUN 15:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: seeing how you and Arjun are disagreeing I don't wanna make you an admin just yet. Keep editing and we will see later on. So for now if you upload file with wrong name upload again with right name and I will delete the old one. Thank you. Twinkleblue (talk) 22:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Rename Done. :) Mousekat (talk) 01:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: No one pays attention to those sections. Most players just want all the basic info (cost, sell for, rent, construction, size), so go ahead and remove TCO, TCO/Pop, Cost/Pop Min, Cost/Pop Max, Min Pop/Size, Max Pop/Size, and Rent/Hour*1000/Pop. Mousekat (talk) 05:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for finishing the Housing/Full List page :) I had got tired of doing it and just stopped editing it all together. Mousekat (talk) 23:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) In the Housing/Full List page, it has the full list of all housing. This includes limited time houses or rewards. On the Housing page, we include housing that's currently available to buy in the build menu, that don't have a timer on them (RewardVille houses included). The point of these two lists is to make the main page, the Housing page, shorter. This also helps readers read about housing easier, instead of being showed long charts. So, it's better to keep the main page Housing. --Mousekat (talk) 03:03, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Rent Period how do you find the rent period in the settings? Thanks for adding the missing ones :) Twinkleblue (talk) 05:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Goal rewards where do you find the rewards for goals? --Mousekat (talk) 04:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah I found them. Thanks :) Mousekat (talk) 04:23, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Mystery Crate Items why did you add cost value to buildings & event pages when they were ONLY mystery crate rewards and NOT available for separate purchase?!?! maybe instead you could put: is valued at . -Twinkleblue (talk) 17:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) i don't have a problem with you adding it, it's just that it doesn't really go in the "COST" box because that's not the purchase price. That's why I suggested the option to add it to the page as: is valued at . -Twinkleblue (talk) 18:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow.... You are an editing machine! Almost 1000 in little over a month. Congrats on that. Do you have scripts, tricks, or templates that help you out? (yes, I know about the built-in templates because I've been here long enough for that... I wanted to know if you've made any handy tools for yourself) SnowWolf75 06:11, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Pictures The closest thing I can think to that is . Just change the namespace from (Main) to 'File', and you can search for any filename. Mousekat (talk) 15:22, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's okay to ask questions. What table do you want to change colors for? Templates are different from regular pages. What do you want to make templates for? I can't really figure these things out right now, will be back in several hours to help you with your questions. -Twinkleblue (talk) 09:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry forgot to respond back to you. Templates are used so that if many pages need the same info it is easier to create one template to use. Templates with infoboxes like in businesses/housing is complicated, one mistake can mess it up. I asked you for what you want to edit/create specifically because there is no easy way to explain it all, it is different everytime. But it's best to learn by looking at pages that already have what you want and just try to understand & follow that. Look up things in a search engine: include keyword "wiki" or "wikia" So when you actually need to do these things and can't figure it out, ask then. Also: icons with the blue burst behind it should be named PAGENAME-viral.png and with nothing behind it should be named PAGENAME-icon.png Thanks, Twinkleblue (talk) 05:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Table Here you go, only thing off is the border color. click edit on this section and view in source mode for code --Twinkleblue (talk) 22:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice What SnowWolf75 said: You are an editing machine LOL. Keep up the nice work :D Mousekat (talk) 04:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Try scanning through . This might show you some basic things about that. Mousekat (talk) 05:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I was searching around, and here are some good pages: *HTML in wikitext *Wiki markup *HTML element The second link shows different code you can enter to make many unique symbols (e.g greek characters). Mousekat (talk) 00:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Monster Population created a template for it. → --Twinkleblue (talk) 21:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding the last of the direction pictures. It's something I do when i'm bored and I always stop eventually lol. you should start making an archive of your talk page. Just enter http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dash_Shalin/ARCHIVENAME into the address bar. Replace ARCHIVENAME with whatever you want to call the archive, then cut and paste the messages from your talk page into your archive. --Mousekat (talk) 15:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Congrats, you've been made admin. Keep up the good work. -Twinkleblue (talk) 01:05, October 20, 2011 (UTC) because you didn't upload the viral image. It is Halloween Mask's' by the way. It is a quest item, usually wall post. Twinkleblue (talk) 10:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) same place where you get the rest of the info. -Twinkleblue (talk) 11:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sell how do you know or find the sell prices? I think the halloween mystery crate game items return to inventory when removed. --Twinkleblue (talk) 07:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) voter registration good catch. i knew that goal reappeared but didnt know it went by a new name with different rewards. Twinkleblue (talk) 06:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Energy Where do you find the amount of energy needed to construct a building? I can't seem to find it. --Mousekat (talk) 04:02, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I found it. Thanks. --Mousekat (talk) 04:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Campaign Rally hmm...i will look into it later today. Twinkleblue (talk) 12:02, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I see the campaign rally, but not sure about it. BTW, no need to add gallery header to the goal pages if there's no pictures. Twinkleblue (talk) 00:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC)